The present disclosure relates to implants and more particularly to collagen-containing implants which include a porous substrate having a first hydrogel precursor and a second hydrogel precursor applied thereto.
In situ cartilage defect therapy has primarily focused on creating a tissue scaffold by transforming precursor solutions into a solid implant within a cartilage defect or mechanically fixating a preformed tissue scaffold to a cartilage defect. Transformations of precursor solutions have been achieved by a variety of means, including precipitation, polymerization, crosslinking, and desolvation. However, significant limitations exist when using solutions for in situ cartilage defect therapy. Solutions of low viscosity may flow away and be cleared from an application site before transformation and solidification occurs. Furthermore, formulation of the solutions may be complex, as preparation of precursor solutions typically requires reconstitution of the precursors, or, when the solutions are stored frozen, thawing. Mechanical fixation of three-dimensional scaffolds typically requires the use of sutures, tacks or other mechanical means of attachment that involve further tissue damage to affix the implant to the tissue adjoining the cartilage defect.
Therefore it would be desirable to provide in situ cartilage defect therapy which includes implantable devices combined with dry materials that are activated by the presence of aqueous physiological fluids. The combination of an implantable device with dry materials ensures the in situ hemostatic therapy will occur at the site of implantation.